I Love You So
by foolcklw
Summary: Catherine's desperate run to the airport from which Gil is leaving Vegas.


_Hi everybody._

_I should be in bed now. It's quite late here you know… tonight I had managed to finish the things I had to do earlier and I was ready to go to bed earlier when this Grillows idea hit my mind … what would you do if an idea like this hit your minds? I just wrote it._

_It's a bit of a cliché, but I love it. Just tell me what you think of it …_

_A fool_

**I LOVE YOU SO**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or its characters.

**Plot: **Catherine's desperate run to the airport from which Gil is leaving Vegas.

**Set after: **9x10 … just before he goes.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Grillows, of course.

**Song:** The marvelous "Please don't go" by Barcelona.

Catherine held her chin up high as she turned the wheel of her car. It was dark. The lights were dazing on the houses' façades, adding wood to the fire that was destroying her heart.

Why couldn't her life be that normal?

Why couldn't she work in an office, have a nice husband who took care of her and of her loved Lindsay? Why couldn't she have a dog, a garden, a … warm bed?

She quickly dried her cheek and squeezed her eyes to see the street.

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away _

Suddenly her thoughts came all back to him and became one thought only: to find him. To hug him so tight that he lost his breath. To whisper in his ears the words she had wanted so much to tell him in all the years they'd spent together, but she had never dared to.

_You kept falling in love, then one day _

She had always loved the wrong guy in her life. Always. The names were many. Men liked her, her charm, especially her body. Because she turned them on. Men liked her, but hardly loved her. She was so used to their methods, that when she found the right one, the only one who wasn't a bastard, the one who'd have never cheated on her, she just couldn't talk to him. They could speak about anything but that.

_When you fell, you fell towards me _

Stopping the car in front of a traffic jam, she asked herself if he had understood, or not. If he had caught, in her eyes, something more than just friendship. A desire. The fantasy of them buying a bed, a fridge. The scene of them talking while eating, talking about the things they used to talk about in the lab or down a street, with a sandwich in their hands.

_When you crashed in the clouds, you found me _

Somehow, Gil had saved her. He had given her the second chance she was fighting so hard for. He had protected her, even if she seemed not to need it. The fact was that Catherine actually did need protection. __

Oh, please don't go  
I want you so  
I can't let go  
For I lose control  


The car stopped with a sort of jump and she ran out, slamming the door and locking it in a hurry. Then she headed to the door of the airport, throwing herself on the door, almost collapsing into the section he was supposed to be in.

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way _

Sara. When this name came to her mind, a shiver carved the word "stupid" on her back. Because she could bet Sara had helped her luck. She had walked towards him, she had made him sure she loved him. Whereas Catherine had tried to find other men, to forget him. And Grissom had slowly started to slip through her fingers.

_They look hopeful but you, you should not stay _

Then, she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the huge room, staring at the giant schedule on the wall. She restarted running, crashing against people, sending insincere 'I'm sorry' to them.

_If you want me to break down and give you the keys _

At first he didn't pay attention to the noise she was causing, but soon he gave a disappointed look at the crowd. And he recognized her figure: Catherine Willows, making her way to him. He didn't smile, since the surprise was huger than any other feeling. When she was close enough, he gave her an inquiring look, frowning. Panic started to fill Catherine's bones up when she caught his look. Steady, almost severe, cold. He had turned all the Vegas' lights off and he was ready to go, to close that enormous townhouse for ever.

_I can do that but I can't let you leave _

She didn't talk. Only, she reached out and wrapped her arms tight around him. His luggage fell on the floor, whilst he slowly closed the hug. Catherine's nails almost thrust his clothes as she pressed her head against his chest and burst into tears. He tightened the hug and kissed her head, gently stroking her hair.__

Oh, please don't go  
I want you so  
I can't let go  
For I lose control


End file.
